


The African Queen

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys watch another classic movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The African Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Casablanca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871713) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Weekend Challenge, Prompt was _The African Queen_ and _"Understand what I've become...it wasn't my design."_ by the Cranberries MANY thanks to [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[**thtwzjustadream**](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)! This is a sequel to [Casablanca](http://archiveofourown.org/works/871713).

"No. See. You’re wrong.” Steve gestured toward the television with his arm that was along the back of the couch.

“You always think I’m wrong, it’s a matter of principle with you.” Danny sighed and let himself sink a little further into Steve’s side as they watched the movie. “But what, if I may ask, is it that you incorrectly think I’m wrong about now?”

“You said that I’m you Katharine Hepburn. You said that we were African Queen, and that I was your Hepburn. You’re wrong.”

“What? You wanted to be my Audrey Hepburn? We definitely aren’t Sabrina? I would think, if you had to choose a Hepburn to be, that you’d go with Kath.”

“You know you aren’t as funny as you think you are, right?”

Danny snorted and turned up the volume.

*~*~*

“See?” Steve moved quickly to point at the screen, displacing Danny from the crook of his arm. “See? I am not Katharine Hepburn! I’m Bogie. Right there! I’m Bogie and YOU are Hepburn.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m absolutely Bogie. I’m ALWAYS Bogie. And I was comfortable.”

“You are Hepburn.” Steve hit the rewind button.

*~*~*

“Oh my God! Did you see that?” Danny leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands. “I can’t believe you did that?”

“It’s okay.” Steve rubbed circles into Danny’s lower back. “It’s not a big dea-”

“NOT A BIG DEAL?” Danny stood, began gesturing wildly from the TV to Steve, back and forth, over and over. “You broke me! I was Bogie, I was always Bogie, I was always supposed to be Bogie! YOU made me Hepburn. I was Charlie and you, YOU, turned me into Rose. Do you see what you did? That wasn’t the plan! Now I’m a spinster missionary!”

“Don’t worry, Doll, I’ll make an honest woman out of you.”

“ _You’re_ not as funny as you think you are.”

*~*~*

“Night Rose.” Steve pulled the sheet up over them and leaned in to kiss Danny on the forehead. “Love you.”

“I am not calling you Bogie.”

Steve laughed and held Danny tightly.


End file.
